Stuffed: Mike's Story
by BaconaterDaPig
Summary: Mike was stuffed into a suit. But he doesn't know it. It sounds similar to another fanfiction (a favorite) but it's different. The Marionette is controlling him. Won't be using prequel theory.
1. Chapter 1

**"I present to you, Mike, as an animatronic... Thing. What is this?" *shouting: it's a snowfox!* "A snowfox! Those white foxes you see in winter! Those exist, right?" Anyway, I'm bored. On with the story! Note: No romance with Foxy. Unless you're into that.**

Obviously Mike's POV

I wake up in a dark room. Cold, but that is just my metal self. I hear quiet chatter outside. Not exactly from humans, like I recognize. More like... Me. I attempt to walk to the door, but it takes a while to get used to. My shiny suit and fairly new parts suggest I was just built, but I think older. Walking out the door shakingly, I walk out to see a bear, chicken, bunny, and a fox. Just like me. "Hi.." I stuttered. They turned around, alarmed at my presense. Was I not supposed to be activated? "What are you talking about?" I say to them. The chicken spoke up first, recovering from my suddenness, "We were talking about our game. Foxy won." The fox waved slightly. "Cool! Can I play!" They all looked at each other. The bear, I guess anwsered my question, "Sure, but some other time. We just played. Another time."

Freddy POV

After he left, I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Who was the idiot who activated him?!" None took the blame, even though we are programmed to tell the truth. If it wasn't them, it couldn't be... No, he's not even active. "Well, what are we gonna do?! Tell him he's a stuffed guard, or let him play the game, and find out?! He'll get suspicious if we don't!" Chica had an idea and spoke, "How about, we just not tell him? Make up a game, and let him play that!" I had a better idea, "We could always leave him with Goldie." Bonnie protested, "How is that better? He plays too!" "We'll just go with Chica's idea, then."

Mike POV

I wait until dawn comes. Passing the time, I explored. The animatronics were still talking, but I couldn't hear. But I found this office thing! It had two openings, a fan, and a cupcake. Tapping the poster, I could hear a honking noise. But there was something else. I took the poster down, and there was a hole. Looked like it would lead anywhere. Fun. But around 6 am, a man came. Looked like the owner. He scratched his head at my presense. He shrugged and left. A few workers came in. One had to drag me backstage. Guess I'm not allowed out. A few minutes, or hours, later I heard cheering and such. It sounds happy, and familiar.

~Timeskip. It's in Bonnie's POV

Night rolls around. The workers put a box in the backstage. A present, maybe. Either for the birthday kid, or maybe... I shudder at the thought of the puppet being back. A new guard came in. I go off stage into the dining room. Why not? I don't know why we kill the guards anymore.

Mike POV

The workers put a box in the backstage. I think it was for me! Surely enough, there's my name! I open it and it's a puppet doll. Hm. Not everyone's top pick on a wishlist. Oh well. It's neat! I caught a glimpse of Bonnie leaving the stage. Is this the game?! I wanna play! I sneak out into the dining room. Empty, except for Chica and Freddy on the stage. I continue on into the west hall. There, I could see Bonnie go into the supply closet. I went into the corner. But I heard a beep, and a camera switched on. I looked up and waved. I walked into the office, wait no, a door. But there's a window. I did my best to breathe on the window, and spell out 'Open door'. But he wouldn't open it for nothing. I guess I'll have to use force! I punched the window, but it retaliated and I hit myself. What is made of, titanium? The person in there sighs in relief after I leave. Better luck next time.

Guard POV (Name him whatever you want. Or call him Bob! Or Jeremy!)

There was this thing outside the window. He wanted me to open the door. But being the suspicious person I am, I don't. He tried punching the window, but he hit himself. I contained my laughter, so I wouldn't attract the others. He grumbled and left. For good, I hope. I get a visit from Bonnie, and Chica comes closer. Other than that, nothing really happens. 6 am comes with random cheering children, which I added to the alarm. It's a happy moment when there's cheering kids.

Chica POV

I honestly don't see the big deal about Mike being active. Even if he is controlled by... That thing. I shudder at the thought of the puppet. Oh well. Nothing I can do.

Puppet POV

A new animatronic. Neat! I can make him go here, there, everywhere! I'll have to teach him not to wind up the music box. The song makes me really sleepy.

**Later...**

The workers come in with doll looking versions of the originals. And creepy balloon guy. Worst evil laugh ever, that guy. They plan to redesign the place. They're keeping Mike as an extra though. No worries, I'll talk to him.

I explain to Mike the design of the new building and the "game" we play. I wondered if he had a question, they all did. He shrugged and said, "So if I go through the vents, there's no way to preVENT me?" Aw no. This one tells puns.

I said to him, "No puns please, I hate them." I was willing to let the new guy off. Once. But I know he's gonna make another pun.

"So, I marioNOT make more puns?" He snickers. I'm going to strangle him later. I really am! I swear!

**This is Mike, stuffed into this. He does not know it. It's pretty similar to a few other fanfics, but it's not too similar. And the marionette does control him. Credit to Rebornica for that picture where he used those puns. I am using the new ones, is that like the first time? No, but I barely used it that time. Don't worry, they're still here. Excuse me while I change the autocorrect to stop changing it's to its. It's annoying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks. We all need them. There's going to be some. And maybe... I don't know. On with the story! No, the whole "it's a prequel!" will not affect this. That is why I never wanted to use the new ones.**

Puppet POV

What seemed like hours later, I finally got him to stop with the puns. Annoying. And I'll have to teach the new ones about it too. Better not be comedians. I go back in my box until daytime comes. I have to give out prizes. Neat, you might say, but it is literally the worst. They fight to the death for a cheap ball, or a plushie. Tears me up, almost. But Mike, I don't know what he's doing. He might tell jokes. I don't know. But Glad they brought these ones back. Balloon Boy is annoying, though. But, I can't believe the company just throws the old ones in the back. Right in my grasp.

_I remember the day, the old animatronics were bought for the first time. Bonnie looked up after the puppet explained the game. He said these words, "You're creepy, ya know?" I scowled; I wasn't that creepy. Sure, the crying eyes and rosy cheeks made me look like a sad child. Oh, I am creepy! I said back, "All for the better, right?" Freddy raised his hand slowly and asked, "What the heck do you do during the day? You're that creepy." They are seriously obsessing over my creepiness! "I give out prizes, ok?" I said. Chica asked, "Did you know you look like Slenderman? Creepy." This is gonna be a pain in the neck._

_The new guard comes in, Jeremy. Ugh, the guy on the phone is seriously telling him to wind up the music box? Usually they'll ignore it. But, Jeremy winds it up anyway. Keep the baby asleep. I didn't see what the office looked like, because the place was only opened for a year, until the company realized they needed a nightwatch. Closed a few weeks later, from a stench coming from the suit we stuffed the guard in. Guess they're reopening. For like the millionth time. The company just doesn't realize when to give up._

_But then, they stole THAT suit. The golden one. Ripped its endoskeleton and its eyes out. Horrible. But what else they did? They murdered all 5 of them! I went black for the rest of the day. But I knew what happened! They stuffed the bodies into ALL of us. The golden guy hasn't been the same. I can't tell if he's real, even! I haven't brought myself to come out of my box, unless the music box ran out. Because I loved that song, maybe when the kid stuffed inside me was still alive. I hate what they done to them! I know it was him!_

I woke up. Horrible dream, again. The music box plays softly as it lulls me into a state of semi-consiousness. If I go to sleep, the nightmares come back. Mangle was above my box, emiting some static. Which was annoying! I mean, they don't fix him (her?), but atleast fix the voicebox! But, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, so thanks. I yawn silently, and notice that the music box is running out. I stand up slowly and wait for my cue. But then the red light of the camera blinks red and the music starts over. Halfway through the winding the camera stops, which I assume an animatronic got in. Don't ask me why they throw down the monitor, it's just their thing. The music box is running out again, but the camera doesn't switch on. Is the guard dead? Already? Hurray for me. I thank the team. Wait, I need to add my touch. I leave the guard with one of my memories, one where my murder was estalblished. I scowl.

Turns out the guard wasn't dead, and I just gave a hallucination. I wasted my time! I need to go to the office no matter what! And he's messing with us! Well, not me. The guard's action makes my move. He's crazy, though! The Golden Freddy challenge! But that's what we nickname it. Golden Freddy is impossible to beat; or figure out. So, hence the name.

2 hours into the night, he isn't dead. Someone would tell me. He is making extra sure that my music box is fully wound. I'm kinda curious of Mike's abilities. But nevermind that. I'll see if I can unwind the music box faster.

Another hour, I see Mangle on the ceiling again. I whisper to her, "What's happening?" She makes a static noise in return. Forgot. Maybe I can translate it. Or get a talkshow on the radio. Or it's a military radio and I find out the world's secrets and take it over! Whichever happens.

What seems like minutes later, my music box runs out. Hm. Better get on my path! We're going to see the guard! The guard of the magical office! I'm sure to get a kill! Where have I heard that before? Must've been some movie or song. I drag myself down the hall, playing 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. Why not? But wait. I stop myself. Mike's holding him in the air. "I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!" Wait, what did the animatronics say? Don't let him near the guards. Not my problem.

I get in his face and say, "Well well well. Fritz? Next time, don't do something this crazy. 'Next time'. As if." He shivers in fear, as he stutters, "L-look man, it was a dare, from my friends-" I interupt by saying, "'Friends'. Friends don't let friends do stupid things. Sorry." Mike says, "Why are we doing this again?" I explained for the last time, "Because, this," I point to the guard, "is the bad guy. We kill the bad guy, and we win." Simple. "Win? Is this a sick game?" Mike argues. "Yes, and you lost!" I said to him. Mike gasps, "And what is the penalty for losing?" Now, time to maniplate this thing into what I want. "Why, you are controlled by the person you lost to. You lost to me!" I snap my fingers, and Mike passes out. "Exactly!" I joyously say. Fritz looks surprised as he says, "You can do that?" I nod in agreemen, "Why do you think they call me the Puppetmaster?" Fritz says back, "I thought YOU were the puppet!" I shake my head to disagree, "Manipulation, dear boy." An alarm beeps, signaling 6 am. The guard tries to run, but I grab him. "No no no. You won't be leaving anytime soon. I poured my secrets into you, now, return the favor."


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, why I am giving the Marionette these powers? Because he is awesome, and everyone thinks he got these powers. Marionette: "Just go on with the story. AND STOP WINDING UP THE MUSIC BOX!" And why is Marionette so evil? Because he's mad and wants revenge. ****But more is gonna change... And stuff. Not a prequel in this one. The flashbacks are from Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

Puppetmaster POV

I make Fritz see my life. My story. Now it's his turn! I pause time, and pull up a chair. "Sit down, have a seat. I wanna know ALL ABOUT YOU!" He reveals his past life. Has a girlfriend. A job. A house. Normal. Not anymore. I snicker and say, "Why, that's very interesting. But, you must be tired!" He goes to sleep, and I feel tired as well. I get tired so easily. I go back to my box, with Fritz stumbling beside me. I yawn and tell Fritz, "Go home, you don't remember any of this." Normally I would keep him and stuff him in a suit, but I'm merciful today.

Toy Chica comes tripping towards me and practically screams, "What happened?! Did he die?" I nod no, and say he got fired. Which will happen. Mike comes cheering after me, "I GOT HIM, I DID!" I sigh and smile. Gotta let them have some hopes. "Yes you did!" Mike looks confused for a second and asks, "Why do you look so angry all the time? We should call you the Madionette!" Everyone starts giggling at this. I gave them all the power to do this amazing stuff, and I can take it away! I scowl at them, and they stop, but Mike keeps snickering. He sees my face and shuts up, remembering part of last night. All of them are wary around me, which I intend to keep it like that.

_There were days when I just kept scowling. The Bite of '87 was one of them. It was brutal. But, the strange part was, I didn't cause it. But the animatronics seemed convinced it was me, already having seen my "supernatural" side. They backed away from me and Foxy. But that doesn't make me best buddies with Foxy. He's a good guy, but I don't really have friends. I'll hurt them. I'll keep company with my music box. Like always! I was already feeling great about this. During this time, my corner didn't exist, so I stayed in the backstage until it was my cue to give out prizes. I go into the dining room, and hand out my prizes. But, at the corner of my eyes, I see the new guard, going into the backstage. He stays in there for a minute or so, then leaves. Nothing suspicious here! This is the last night before he "gets fired." But, he knows too much. I'll have to give him a new dayjob._

I shouldn't have let that guard go. No. He knew too much, and I let him off! I could've stopped this! Ugh! I kicked my music box. I hate my music box now, it was being used against me, but the management won't let me get rid of it. I hate everything! All wrong! I can't change it all. I thought I could..._ No, you couldn't. This is all fate. You can't change the past. _I growl in frustration. No wonder I kill the guards. It's all hope, maybe this will all turn out. Then, an alarm rings and I hear an unlocking of a door. The manager comes in, and looks surprised, "Are you ok? The place will open soon." I feel angry again and praticially scream, "I'm FINE!" But I am not. I've been getting these spurts of anger... Since that day. They all wonder. They blamed it on the parts.

The children come again. I keep my anger hidden. I see a woman at one of the tables, with tears in her eyes, looking up at the band. Since it is my job to comfort the customers, I go up to her. "Are you ok?" I ask, my compassion coming back. "No." She says softly. She takes out her wallet, and lingers her eyes on a photo. Looks like her son. But then she goes through her cash, "I'll go get a drink. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She walks away. I scratch my head. She's familiar, and so is that photo. I assume it's just a customer I've seen before. I shrug and continue.

After we close, a new guard comes in. He is extra careful to keep the music box wound up. I shrug and go to sleep.

_I see bodies before me. Was it my doing? I see a woman crying outside holding a picture exactly like the one the woman was looking outside. A police officer tells her something, muffled. Freddy comes in, and takes off his head to reveal himself as the murderer of the 5 children. A small boy's body stands out in front of me. It can't be... He was a victim. I come in, and see the man. I talk to him, and he runs. I look terrified as I look down on the ground. I start to deactivate. The man comes in with the animatronics, deactivated. He stuffs every child into one. The boy in the photo was stuffed into me! That was my mother! I can't believe this! This is all unfair! Why can't I leave all of this?_

I wake up, terrified. This can't be true. It's all my fault, isn't it! Again! I'm stuck in this monster, enjoying it. I can just forget all of this and continue. Fear won't help! The animatronics come in, confused. Mike comes in and asks, "Are you ok?" He really looks concerned. "No! You guys keep winding up my music box! You shut me out! You kept me asleep! 'Don't wake the baby!' you would chant! I won't wake you babies anytime soon!" I deactivate them, and sigh. I could continue this. Be who I am. Always.

**God. I never knew I could write this kind of stuff. But, I need to ask you guys a question. Would you rather the Marionette be evil or a good guy? And new ideas are appreciate! :) Song that inspired this chapter: It's been so long by The Living Tombstone!**


	4. Not a chapter, a contest

**A quick AN.**

**I know you probably hate this, but relax! Get some scented candles, I don't care! But, I have no idea, which path the marionette will go down. What Mike has to do with this. So, the solution is simple! A contest! I'll let you guys decide! PM whether or not the marionette should be evil, and what Mike has to do with this! The rules are simple. No spamming. Nothing above T! No OCs, sorry. And, no pooping on the floor! Let your imagination grow (unless it's above T. Don't go above T)**


End file.
